celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - The Little Rascals
Clubhouse At The Movies - The Little Rascals is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot "The He-Man 'Womun' Haters Club" is a club of local school-aged boys, all of whom refuse to play with girls. The boys are entering their go-cart, the "Blur." Spanky wants to win the race, since his favorite race car driver, A.J. Ferguson, will award first prize. Alfalfa, club member and best friend of president Spanky, is selected to drive the Blur in the race. However since Alfalfa had apparently skipped the meeting, the boys search for him and find Alfalfa in the middle of a romantic boat ride with his girlfriend, Darla. Since Alfalfa's relationship with Darla interferes with the club's rule of forbidding a club member to play with or have a romantic relationship with girls, the other club members try to spoil Alfalfa and Darla's romantic boat ride in hopes of breaking them up. However, their plans fail, and Darla and Alfalfa schedule a romantic picnic in the clubhouse. The other He-Man "Womun" Haters secretly spy on the couple during their picnic, and make several attempts to ruin it like putting kitty litter in their sandwiches and pouring their juice out of a dirty sneaker, until Alfalfa notices and quickly brings his date with Darla to an early end. He quickly blows out the candles and stores the dining room table in a closet, accidentally leaving one lit, and he makes Darla hide in the clubhouse until he can convince the other boys that he and Darla were not doing anything in there. But Darla thinks that Alfalfa is ashamed of her, so she tries to escape the clubhouse by driving away in the Blur and crashing through the clubhouse walls. The candle Alfalfa didn't blow out also sets the clubhouse on fire. The boys quickly try to put the fire out (Buckwheat and Porky, were sent to call the fire department, but neither one of them knew the number for 9-1-1, so the club did not get any professional help from fire-fighters). Alfalfa faints after the clubhouse catches fire, and while he is passed out the other boys finish putting out the fire. As Darla tosses the ring Alfalfa gave her earlier back to him before leaving with Waldo, who previously tried to win her over with near success, she says "I never wanna speak to you as long as I live. Tell him when he comes to, guys." After Alfalfa regains consciousness, the other club members punish him by forcing him to guard the Blur every night and day until the day of the race, but not before Spanky punches him. On the first night, Alfalfa has a nightmare where he is with Darla (who likes him) and Spanky blows him off a cliff and he wakes at that moment where the He-Man Woman Haters convince him that girls are no good while Darla's friends do the same on the same night and they all scream when there's thunder. Alfalfa doesn't listen to their rules and still loves Darla. In order to win her back, Alfalfa pretends to write Darla a hate note but really writes her a love note for Porky and Buckwheat to deliver to her. They lose the note on the way to Darla's house but Buckwheat remembers what Alfalfa told them the note "said" and recites to Darla, who hates Alfalfa even more. Spanky tries to change Alfalfa's mind about girls by making him speak to her after her ballet recital, but the two end up ruining the recital (due to a mix-up caused by Butch and Woim seeing them), which only makes Darla more upset. Alfalfa is taken off duty of guarding the go-cart, so Porky and Buckwheat are assigned to do so instead. However, Butch and Woim lure the two young boys away from the Blur by tying a dollar bill to a duck's tail and sending the duck right past the go-cart, just before setting off a booby trap involving a pickle jar being dropped on them both. The He-Man Woman Haters try to raise money to afford both a new clubhouse at a local fair, and they try to come up with at least $450. They try several different schemes, including trying to buy lumber with a pile of pennies, and trying to get money from a bank by disguising themselves as adults. However, Porky and Buckwheat manage to raise $500 by putting up an "Admisshun $3" sign at the free talent show, but the boys' schoolteacher Miss Crabtree finds out soon and scolds them for tricking people. However, Spanky suggests using the money Porky and Buckwheat raised as prize money for the go-cart race, which their teacher agrees to. During the talent show, Waldo and Darla sing a duet which was first supposed to be sung with Alfalfa. Alfalfa drives the Blur to the talent show and sees them on stage together, and he gets upset and decides to enter the talent show and sing to her. Spanky ruins his talent by Winching him up on stage, and Waldo puts soap in the water that he is drinking before he sings, causing him to burp bubbles during his song. Darla is ashamed of the performance and leaves. Butch and Woim manage to steal the Blur so they can use it in the go-cart race. Once the He-Man Woman Haters discover that the Blur has been stolen, Spanky gets into a fight with Alfalfa, and the two end their friendship. Later, after some prodding from Stymie, the two reconcile. The boys manage to build a new go-cart in time for the race, and Alfalfa is the driver, as originally planned, with Spanky riding along. Butch and Woim have repainted the Blur and pass it off as their own go-cart, and try to cheat their way to winning during the race. Darla, who is racing with Waldo, eventually gets tired of Waldo's attitude and starts to yearn for Alfalfa, so Waldo appears to abandon Darla in the middle of the race and takes off. Eventually, after a heated race, the He-Man Woman Haters win the race, much to the chagrin of Waldo, Butch, and Woim. Alfalfa stands up to Butch by punching him into a pile of pig excrement and Woim jumps in to avoid being hit. Darla reunites with Alfalfa, and they renew their relationship. When being awarded their trophy and prize money, Spanky meets A.J. Ferguson, who turns out to be a woman. Though Spanky himself does not mind it, his opinion about females stubbornly has not officially changed, though the rest of the club members except Spanky gain girlfriends after the race. Finally, Spanky gives in to his now girl-loving friends, and "Women Welcome" is added to the new clubhouse sign (thus repealing the No Women rule), the club members have managed to purchase a new clubhouse with their prize money. Then Uh-huh (one of the club members who always says uh-huh) learns a new word, but he states that he always had such a big vocabulary, it is just that he decides not to use it. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #The Rugrats Movie trailer #Kiki`s Delivery Service (trailer USA) #Cheaper By The Dozen - Trailer #the pacifier trailer #Yours, Mine & Ours - Trailer #Tarzan (1999) Trailer #It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown and You're Not Elected Charlie Brown DVD Trailer #DVD Menu #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #The Little Rascals (Full Movie & Deleted Scenes) Long Version #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Gallery 4ab4eff3f13fecb05ca0b558b3da1a26.png 78b49da5cb88bc31f8392a86bf14c677.jpg 415ff1da48e499ffad46077c06819b97.jpg 10226_3_large.jpg 0024601.jpg 294755_full.jpg IMG_20190619_172955.jpg Bhlr10.jpg IMG_20190619_173007.jpg IMG_20190619_174601.jpg IMG_20190619_174839.jpg IMG_20190619_183303.jpg IMG_20190619_183358.jpg IMG_20190619_183616.jpg IMG_20190619_183719.jpg IMG_20190619_183733.jpg little rascals5.jpg little rascals12.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-1648.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-1652.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4331.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4339.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4344.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4349.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4423.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-4622.jpg little-rascals-movie-screencaps.com-5214.jpg the-little-rascals-1994-zachary-mabry-ross-elliot-bagley-litr-021-BKDH27.jpg travis-tedford-quotes.jpg tumblr_of3r018dY41qclc5lo1_500.png Videos Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART